


[Podfic] Masquerade

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley act out a fantasy in which they encounter each other at a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338482) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-3-Masquerade-elng22)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-3-masquerade)


End file.
